A Strange Attraction
by GeeStyles
Summary: Oublié les membres des One Direction que vous connaissais si bien, restez sur vos garde ne vous laissez pas séduire où vous pourriez y laisser votre peaux. #TVD #1D


A Strange Attraction

I

**Un homme tenant un verre de scotch du bout de ses doigts, un homme que la serveuse n'avait encore jamais vu par ici. Et pourtant dans une si petite ville on en avait vite fait de faire le tour niveau gente masculine. Il poussa le verre vide vers Candice qu'elle remplissait à nouveau après la demande du jeune homme. Elle observait discrètement son visage angélique orné de boucles en désordre. Elle aurait bien aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec ce nouvel habitant, comme elle le faisait avec tout les nouveaux clients qu'elle rencontrait. Mais les mots restaient bloqués à la frontière de ses lèvres, face à ce visage si vide d'expression. Elle avait l'impression que seul son enveloppe corporel était présente dans ce bar. Elle réussi seulement à lui demander son prénom : Harry. Elle continua son service, essayant de faire sortir cet étrange personnage de sa tête. Lui, se contentait de boire son verre sans bouger un cil.**

**Alors qu'elle avait fini ces dernières commandes, et qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer quelques minutes, elle porta son regard vers la place qu'il occupait. Elle fut surprise de sentir un sourire se dessiner sur son propre visage. A ce même moment il se retourna vers elle, comme s'il savait qu'elle pensait à lui. Il était loin et pourtant elle apercevait ce profond regard qu'il plantait sur elle. Frissonnant par la même occasion. Candice se reprit mentalement, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour un parfait inconnu et d'ailleurs qu'avait il fait pour cela ? Il était simplement resté sur sa chaise, sans dire un mot et pourtant dès qu'elle croisait c'est yeux d'un vert incroyable elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur qui envahissait tout son corps. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle détestait être aussi faible face à ses sentiments. Candice s'était perdue dans ses pensés si bien qu'elle était restée debout au milieu des tables, et le jeune homme était partit sans qu'elle ne sent rende compte. Elle était soulagée et déçue en même temps.**

**Candice abaissa la grille, il était tard et elle était bien contente d'avoir finit son service. Ses talons claquaient dans la ruelle qui lui semblait déserte juste avant qu'elle ne distingue une silhouette au loin ce dessinant peu à peu. Elle plaçait quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste qui semblait nerveux. L'inconnu se déplaçait d'une démarche légère, il n'était pas encore à son niveau qu'elle pouvait déjà le reconnaitre. Sa peau scintiller sous les lampadaires. Chaque trait de son corps semblait parfait, semblait être fait pour l'attirer. Son inconscient était en alerte elle voulait faire demi tour. Mais voila, son dos tapa contre le mur s'en qu'elle comprenne comment elle en était arrivée là. L'homme qui été loin d'elle l'instant d'avant ce retrouvait plus proche que jamais. Il serrait ses bras, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « N'hurle-pas » dit-il alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Candice acquiesça, même si c'était la chose qu'elle avait le plus envie de faire. « Tu n'a pas peur » ajouta-t-il. La panique qu'éprouvait Candice s'évapora aussitôt. Il caressa sa joue du bout de son doigt, puis il fit rencontrer leurs lèvres fougueusement. Il se recula, et Candice apercevait des veines sombres se dessiner sous ses yeux vert. L'homme ouvra la bouche pour laissé apparaitre ses dents blanches, avant de les planter dans le cou de la serveuse. Elle sentait peu à peu son sang quitter son corps, priant pour qu'il arrête avant qu'elle n'ai plus rien. Malgré que sa vision se troublait, elle remarqua un deuxième homme sortit de nulle part. « Ca suffit ! » ordonna-t-il. Le bouclé se recula essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres à l'aide de son pouce. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé par tout le sang qu'il venait de lui prendre. Elle observait la scène tant bien que mal. « Il est temps de rentrer Harry » rajouta-t-il. « Lâche moi Louis » dit-il avant de disparaitre. Elle se retrouvait face à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. « Boit ça » dit-il après avoir mordu dans son propre poignet. « Je suis désolé » lui souffla-t-il avant de plonger les yeux dans les siens en lui ordonnant d'oublier cette soirée. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait s'effacés peu à peu, tandis qu'il disparaissait à son tour.**

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus et qu'il vous donne envie d'avoir un deuxième chapitre, je n'ai pas fait de prologue parce qu'a la base c'était une OS et pas une fiction. Et de toute façon je n'aurais rien pu faire dans un prologue à moins de gâcher l'intrigue. Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas vu que ce sont les 1D, mais l'histoire oui car il provient d'un rêve, et après je m'aide de la série TVD pour l'esprit vampire. Notamment Damon, car pour moi il représente bien le mot Vampire. Contrairement aux vampire dans Twilight ou autre. J'attends des avis constructif, svp car j'en ai besoin pour continuer à m'améliorer. xx Gee  
**


End file.
